Dia do sexo
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Kanon lê na internet que existe o dia do sexo... e não pode deixar de comemorar! Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon. No mais, o ecchi de sempre.


**_Dia do sexo_**

Saga voltava de mais um dia de obrigações extenuantes. Viu que Kanon ainda não estava em casa e deitou-se na cama, desfazendo-se da maior parte das roupas, a fim de descansar melhor.

- Se o Kanon estivesse aqui, com certeza eu já estaria sendo "atacado" - disse de si para si, divertido - Mas onde será que ele foi...? Ah, deixa, logo ele volta... e assim ao menos eu tenho mais alguns minutos de sossego!

Cansado como estava, não demorou muito para que Saga caísse no sono...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algum tempo depois, o gêmeo mais velho se viu sendo acordado por beijos e apalpadas bastante ousadas em seu corpo. É claro... era o Kanon!

- Hun...?

- Olá, Saguinha... dormiu bem, amorzinho?

- Quase nem dormi... você nem dá um tempo!

- Ah, Saga... é que hoje é um dia especial!

- Especial...? Kanon, pra você todos os dias são "especiais" praquilo...

- Mas hoje é mais...

- Un... qual a desculpa dessa vez?

- Não é desculpa, maninho... é que hoje eu li na internet...

- Internet... sei! Anda muito "viciado" nessa coisa de internet!

- Deixa eu acabar de falar... eu li na internet que hoje é dia do sexo!

- É? E por que? Dia do sexo deveria ser o trinta de maio, que foi quando você nasceu!

- E só não é nesse dia porque os manés não sabem que eu existo! Pois sim... Saguinha, meu irmãozinho lindo... a gente não pode deixar esse dia passar em branco!

- Ahn... sabia que vinha com uma dessas!

- E aí...? O que quer fazer?

- Eu...? Dormir!

- Não brinca, Saga! Eu venho todo afoito, acabei de ler sobre o dia do sexo... e você me fala de dormir!

- Ah... Kanon, hoje foi tão cansativo...

- Pra mim também, oras! E você... nem pra querer fazer nada demais...! Vai, Saga... faz a vontade do Kaninho uma vez na vida, vai...

"Direto" do jeito que era, Kanon foi deitando sobre o corpo do parceiro, o qual se encontrava de bruços na cama... e logo começou a acariciar seus ombros, seus braços, suas pernas... e não parou por aí. Beijou sua nuca, seu rosto, seus lábios em selinho... mesmo ele estando com o rosto parcialmente de lado no travesseiro.

- Hun... Kanon...

- Vai me dizer que não gosta...?

- Eu gosto... mas acho que terá de se esforçar um pouquinho mais pra me fazer ficar com menos sono e com mais tesão...!

- Aaaahhh, o Saguinha gosta de me impor desafios...? Pois então vamos lá...!

Sendo assim, Kanon passou atrevidamente as mãos para debaixo da blusa do amante... e começou a beliscar os mamilos dele atrevidamente. Saga, querendo provocar, fingia dar uma de "dificil"... mas as mãos de Kanon, habilidosas e já sabendo muito bem como atentar aquele corpo, não deixavam muita brecha pra que isso acontecesse...

Portanto, quando Kanon começou a tirar a blusa do gêmeo, o mesmo parecia ter menos sono do que antes... e uma pontinha de disposição enfim. Mais acordado que antes, Saga virou de frente para o amante, enlaçou-o com os braços e... beijou-o na boca.

- Hum...! - disse Kanon, assim que conseguiu sair daquele beijo estonteante - Saguinha acordou, hein!

- É... agora quero só ver você dar conta do recado...

- Ora, e até parece que não dou...!

Sem esperar mais, Saga trocou as posições de ambos e deitou em cima do gêmeo, beijando=o na boca e em seguida descendo para seu pescoço... e enfim começando a lhe tirar a blusa.

- Huuuuun, Saguinha...! Caramba, acordou mesmo! E, bem... sabe aquela pergunta, né?

- Que pergunta, Kanon...?

- Aquela... quem vai comer quem?

O gêmeo mais velho não pôde deixar de rir ao ouvir aquilo...

- Sei lá, Kanon. Por que a gente não faz assim... um começa "comendo" e depois o outro termina?

- Huuuum, interessante! Mas quem começa?

- Hum... já que você veio com o fogo todo por causa dessa comemoração aí, do dia do sexo, você pode começar...

- Então tá...! Ah, Saga, só a gente mesmo pra ficar combinando quem come quem primeiro!

O primogênito riu de novo, porém não perdeu muito tempo... logo voltou pros lábios do Kanon e enfim começou a despir ambos, reitirando enfim a blusa do gêmeo, não se privando dos músculos firmes que os treinos esculpiam dia após dia... beijando todo o torso do amante.

- Uuuuuunnn, Saguinha...!

Kanon, que já viera atentado da rua, ficou ainda mais. Enfim... a calça acabou se tornando algo muito "incômodo", e como ele já estava aceso, aproveitou pra tirar as calças enfim... e as roupas de baixo... e ficar sem nada mesmo.

- Kanon, que rápido...! E já está bem "animadinho" aqui embaixo, hein...?

- Uhn, Saguinha... sabe como é, você fica boicotando o sexo por causa dos treinos... aí eu fico assim!

- Pois sim... então vamos ao que interessa!

Mais direto que de costume, Saga também começou a se despir, desfazendo-se da camisa... e logo Kanon o desfez da calça e das roupas de baixo, beijando-o no pescoço e nos ombros... descendo, descendo... e enfim chegando em suas coxas. Beijou-as com paixão também... e depois reparou no que mais lhe interessava.

- Hun... já está ficando durinho hein Saga! Porém, acho que tenho de terminar o serviço... ainda não está suficientemente pronto...

Sendo assim, Kanon, acariciando as coxas do amante de uma forma que oscilava entre gentil e vigorosa, lambeu devagarzinho a glande do outro...

- Uuuuunnn... Kanon...!

O mais velho mordeu os lábios, se segurando pra não fazer algo mais "forte" e acabar fazendo Kanon se engasgar ou algo assim... mas o mais novo, que sabia bem como provocar ao parceiro e o conhecia muito bem, continuava devagar... lambendo, depois chupando devagar... ainda demorou para começar enfim com a felação de fato.

Quando começou, Saga segurou no lençol e passou a se mover dentro da boca dele, não aguentando aquele tesão... mas enfim, tentou se controlar. Quando o caçula sentiu que a coisa ficava insustentável, no entanto... levantou-se, deitou em cima do marido¹ e passou a acariciar seus longos e loiros cabelos.

- Hum, Saguinha... já fazem tantos anos que a gente transa... mas pra mim é sempre como se fosse a primeira vez!

- É... sempre com algo diferente, hã?

- Sim...

Sem mais esperar, Kanon deu dois dedinhos para que o gêmeo chupasse, o que ele fez com prazer... e depois os direcionou para a sua conhecida entradinha.

Era engraçado... já se conheciam tão bem na cama, que o procedimento era quase corriqueiro. No entanto, nada disso fazia com que o sexo ficasse tedioso... pelo contrário, ficava sempre muito bom... e com a vantagem de ser feito num terreno bem conhecido.

Após acabar de preparar ao maninho, Kanon o beijou na boca e direcionou sua ereção para a entradinha dele... e, ainda devagarzinho, foi abrindo caminho dentro dele.

- Un, Kanon... un, eu gosto quando faz assim devagar...

- Gosta...? Pois não é todos os dias que estou disposto a isso...

- Eu sei... por isso, gosto de aproveitar quando está assim...!

Kanon sorriu, e em seguida passou a se mover dentro dele... beijando seu colo e seu pescoço, sem parar de penetrar. Logo, a mão esquerda do mais novo foi para o membro de Saga, masturbando-o com perícia e vigor, até mesmo já sabendo de que ritmo ele gostava mais, o líquido pré-seminal servindo para lubrificar e melhorar aquela estimulação ainda mais...

Enquanto metia, Kanon não resistia ao fato de ter ali a boca de Saga, gemendo, seus braços lhe enlaçando... então, ficava beijando e mordiscando de leve aqueles lábios bem feitos, tão iguais aos seus., sem parar de se mover.

- Uhn, Kanon...

- O que?

- Lembra... do que você disse?

- Sim...?

- De você começar me comendo, e eu terminar...?

- Ah... mas é tão difícil parar a transa no meio...

- Kanon safadinho...!

- Mas e aí...? Quer terminar me comendo...?

- Sei lá, você quem sabe...

- Vamos, vai, agora fiquei curioso pra saber como termina isso!

Sendo assim, Kanon saiu de cima (e de dentro) do amante e, praticamente sem cerimônia alguma, foi sentando em cima do membro do outro...

- Kanon, seu louco...! Sem preparação, sem nada?

- Ahn, Saga... primeiro que eu não sou feito de açúcar. Segundo, que seu piruzinho já estava molhadinho mesmo... então, não ia machucar tanto assim!

- Oh, Kanon...!

Para fazer com que Saga esquecesse logo daquela história, Kanon passou a se mover em cima dele... ainda devagarzinho.

- Kanon...!

O semblante de prazer de Saga já dizia tudo. Kanon sorriu maliciosamente, e tomou a mão dele para masturbar a seu membro... e assim continuaram ambos, Kanon não perdendo a oportunidade de acariciar o lindo e bem definido corpo do parceiro...

O prazer do mais velho começou a aumentar; ele começou a se contorcer embaixo do corpo do amante, e o caçula, de propósito, passou a se mover com mais intensidade em cima dele...

- Uuuuhhhn, Kanon...!

O mais novo nada dizia. Apenas se movia em cima dele, olhando ao gêmeo com aquele olhar safado que tão bem lhe caracterizava. Naquele ritmo, Saga não aguentou... segurou nos quadris do companheiro com a mão livre, mordeu os lábios e gozou, enterrando-se de uma vez, derradeira, no interior do outro. Kanon se moveu mais um pouco, ajudando ao gêmeo a lhe masturbar, e enfim gozou também, gemendo alto de rpazer como costumava fazer... ao contrário de Saga, o qual costumava ser bem mais discreto e comedido.

O mais novo caiu em cima do corpo do amante, cansado, abraçando-o e acariciando seus longos cabelos louros...

- Hun... e aí, Saguinha? Acha que deu pra curtir o dia do sexo?

- Deu... foi bom! Mas agora eu estou ainda mais cansado...

- Antes tem que tomar um banhinho, hã...?

- Droga, é mesmo! Banho! Hun, Kanon... me faz uma massagem relaxante na banheira?

- Faço sim... e aí, vamos lá?

- Vamos...

Sendo assim, felizes e contentes, os gêmeos se levantaram da cama e foram para o banheiro... felizes por mais aquele Dia do Sexo... sendo que pra eles, principalmente pro Kanon, praticamente todo dia era dia do sexo!

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Na fic "Cerimônia" eles se casam._

_FIIIIINALMENTE voltei a escrever com os geminhas mascotes! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Tá, chega de surto!_

_O tributo ao dia do sexo era pra ter saído até o dia 19/09, mas duas coisas não deixaram sair até lá: tempo escasso e Mana-sama. _

_Sério, quando desembesto com uma obsessão... deslancho!_

_Mas deixa pra lá, RSSSSSSSSSS!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! Espero que tenham gostado da volta dos geminhas!_


End file.
